Master of the Arena
/ 15 If the guards are talked to beforehand: An additional 25 / 20 |Next = Fists of Fury: Champion of Champions |Enemies = Ulle the Unlucky |Location_map = Tw3 map spikeroog 02.png }}Master of the Arena is a secondary quest in . this quest must be completed if you wish to do Fists of Fury: Champion of Champions. Walkthrough Head to the arena in Hov on Spikeroog to learn of a wraith that haunts the arena, preventing warriors from fighting in it. you must talk with the guards in the tower or the wraith first to fight him, otherwise your strikes will do nothing against him and he won't fight back. Also, for maximum reward and experience, talk with the guards before lifting the curse. The guards in the tower overlooking the arena will reveal the wraith was once a man named Ulle the Unlucky, who lost every bout he fought and during one tournament was paired against the jarl, who ridiculed Ulle so much the warrior killed the jarl while they were in the arena, and thus the jarl cursed him that he should never win a fight. You can then agree to help them out and they'll offer a reward on top of a percentage of the profit from the first fight once the arena is usable again (the second reward is only available if you talk to them before lifting the curse). With this in mind, head into the arena to meet Ulle, who passively walks around the arena proclaiming everyone always beats him. You can talk with him to learn more, revealing he's bored and just get it over with, sparing the banal remarks. If you choose to fight and kill him, you'll quickly see it was rather useless and didn't do anything and will have to wait a few days for Ulle to appear again. However, if you paid attention to the story, you'll realize to lift the curse you must let Ulle win. This time, when you fight him, don't strike back and instead let Ulle wound you enough for him to defeat Geralt, lifting the curse (25 ). Once the curse is lifted, talk with the guards who will reward you an additional 10 and 15 regardless if you talked to them beforehand or not. If you didn't talk to them, this will conclude the quest. If you did talk to them before lifting the curse though, return in a few days and talk to the guards once more, who'll give you an additional 25 and 20 , concluding the quest. Journal entry : Legend claims the warriors of Spikeroog had tested their mettle in the arena found near the cliffs on the northwestern edge of the isle for centuries. Sadly, an unfortunate recent event had led to the arena being haunted by the ghost of a defeated warrior. Geralt agreed to send the wraith off into the afterlife for good. : Defeating Ulle the Unlucky demanded a fair deal of clever thinking, but Geralt managed just fine. The grateful arena owners promised him a significant prize as soon as fights resumed. : If the guards were talked to beforehand: :: The warriors held up their end of the bargain and paid Geralt his due. Objectives * Talk with the villagers about the problem at the arena. * Find a way to send Ulle on to the afterlife. * Return to the warriors. * If the guards were talked to beforehand: ** Return to the Spikeroog arena later to collect your percent of the takings. Notes * There is no need to let Ulle hit Geralt, you can also just hold your guard up and after a few strikes Ulle will win the fight without Geralt taking any damage. Although it makes no real difference as Geralt's health will be restored anyway. * Depending how you start/finish the quest, not all objectives (and sometimes not even a journal entry) will appear in your quest log, though the quest name itself will appear. Videos File:Let's Play-1502401126 ar:سيد الساحة pl:Mistrz areny ru:Мастер арены Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests